


Тень и серебро

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Greykite



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Introspection, Open Ending, Optimistic Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Арэдель и Маэглина остановили пограничные стражи Химлада, когда те бежали от Эола.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тень и серебро

Было тихо. Только ветер дул вдалеке, то сильнее, то приглушенней. Шелестел ветвями редких мелких кустарников, с которых уже сошёл снег. 

Ночью в лесу звуки никогда не смолкали до такой степени; там он всегда знал, чего ожидать.

Здесь, в холодной степи, этому приходилось учиться заново. Как и многому другому еще. 

Ему до сих пор не по себе становилось на открытом месте, при свете дня. С отцом они ездили по ночам, стараясь успеть как можно скорее и на дневку устроиться уже под древесными кронами или под кровом пещеры. Здесь прятаться от света — расплесканного по серо-бело-голубоватому небу, — было негде. 

(Но он не жаловался. Жаловаться он отвык, еще не достигнув десяти лет от роду).

Он моргнул; всё то же самое солнце заставляло глаза слезиться. Невысокий холм перед ним был гол — недоставало даже остовов прошлогодней травы. Не то что цветов, которые говорили бы о памяти. 

Он помнил: мать любила те маленькие белые с голубым отливом цветы, которые распускались в Нан-Эльмоте в лунные ночи. Говорила, что они напоминают ей о семье (той, о которой говорить прямо было нельзя). Но, быть может, это потому, что в Нан-Эльмоте вообще было мало цветущих растений. 

Ближе к реке росли незабудки — если он верно читал чужие, непривычно сделанные карты и календари. Но время для цветов еще не пришло. 

Он сглотнул.

— Здравствуй, мама.

_(Ее духа здесь не было, разумеется; голодрим — нолдор — утверждали это еще более твердо. Но из поездок к гномам он помнил — по упоминанию, смутной фразе, понятной только тому, кто сколько-то усвоил гномий язык: обычай «приходить к камню» и говорить с ним)._

— Мне по-прежнему странно, что тебя нет. — Он говорил себе под нос, тихо, пусть и отчетливо, чтобы ветер не выдал его даже случайно. Насыпь была не так уж далеко от поселка, на самом деле — иначе он не смог бы бывать здесь без подозрений; кто-нибудь из регулярных разведывательных патрулей мог бы его услышать. — Но я привыкну однажды. 

_(Под насыпью было не тело — пепел; тело, по обычаям Первого Дома, предали огню. Что сталось при этом с телом отца, Ломион не спрашивал. Нан-Эльмот давно научил его не задавать некоторых вопросов; особенно если он подозревал, в каком направлении будет лежать ответ.)_

— Тебе не стоило тревожиться насчет лорда Куруфина. Он принял меня хорошо. Я ни в чем не нуждаюсь и могу трудиться свободно. 

Если мать как-то всё же слышит его, ему не хотелось бы, чтобы она волновалась. Ради нее он всегда был готов улыбнуться и солгать: нет, не больно, отец всего лишь слишком сильно схватил его за плечо, а в кузнице легко можно обжечься и самому.

В действительности Ломион не знал, как ему относиться к лорду Куруфину.

Тот ни разу — за все эти долгие осенне-зимние месяцы, — не обвинил его в смерти матери. По меньшей мере, на словах. И шепотки, разошедшиеся по здешним землям после двух кровавых смертей в шатре лорда — не прекратились совсем, однако затихли. 

_(Мать бросилась навстречу отцу, ударившему почти без замаха, одновременно с дружинниками лорда Куруфина — и непонятно уже было, кого она пыталась закрыть собой, сына или супруга._

_Удар охотничьего дротика пришелся ей в грудь; светлые клинки со звездой Феанора пронзили бок, плечо, спину._

_Ломион — Маэглин, тогда еще Маэглин — глядел с ковра, куда его отбросило таким же случайным ударом, и видел, как расцветают пятна на ее старом белом платье. Он не вмешался; он не знал — на чьей стороне вмешиваться._

_Ее дух расстался с телом раньше, чем до шатра добрался хоть кто-то из целителей.)_

Лорд Куруфин называет его по имени — этому, материнскому, которое наконец-то можно произносить открыто, не опасаясь теней. В тоне лорда нет враждебности — только дыхание изморози, покрывающей окна в середине зимы. 

Всегда что-то вроде:

«Ломион. Старший мастер Галор хорошо отзывается о твоей работе, но твое понимание нашей техники еще небезупречно. Тебе следует уделить совершенствованию еще одну рабочую смену». 

_(Иногда он скучает по старому имени; тайно, в глубине себя. А еще — потому, что теперешнее, хотя досталось от матери, обозначало отца куда сильнее, чем данное самим же отцом.)_

Но на лицо лорда Куруфина каждый раз, когда при нем упоминают Нан-Эльмот, ложится убийственная резкая тень — наводящая на мысли о словах-наставлении, звучавших под звездами в лесу — и оттого Ломион не спрашивает, как записано его имя в свитке, отмечающем новых и старых поселенцев Химлада: «Ломион, сын...» — кого?..

_(Он думает, что звался бы — «сын Арэдель», и в этом не было бы стыда, и другого ему не нужно; и стоило бы прямо сказать об этом лорду Куруфину — но он раз от раза только привычно кланяется и опускает глаза, сохраняя молчание, когда могла бы представиться такая возможность)._

Но если и нашлась бы причина, по которой Ломион мог пожелать, чтобы именно лорд Куруфин, а не Эол, приходился ему отцом, — то это потому, что тогда Келебримбор звался бы его братом.

Ему подходит имя: серебряное, звонкое. И голос у него — точно такой же, как имя. 

Сам Маэглин (Ломион, Ломион, это его имя, и никак иначе) говорил, по привычке, мшистым, ползучим полушепотом, четким, артикулированным, но недостаточно громким и не мелодичным ничуть. 

А вот Келебримбор, случалось, даже пел при работе в кузнице — не чары, нет: обычные какие-то мелодии, порой даже совсем без слов, не заботясь о точном сохранении ритма. Маэглина отец без колебаний бы отхлестал гибким прутом, вздумай он проявлять подобное легкомыслие.

Будучи Ломионом, он тоже предпочитал молчать.

Келебримбор, напротив, рассказывал обо всём на свете — только чтобы занять время: в общем ли зале, в кухнях ли, по дороге ли к мастерским. О детстве в землях Бэлайн (о двух его половинах, светлой-медовой и холодной-северной, которые в рассказах, впрочем, одинаково мерцали восторгом), о дядьях, об их друзьях и их землях, о наугрим — и обычаи двух гномских городов-государств, как оказывалось, отличались между собою сильней, чем мог предположить это Ломион, — о путешествиях и мечтах.

У Келебримбора были красивые мечты. 

Ломиону нравилось слушать о них. 

Никто еще на его памяти не рассказывал ему что-то просто потому, что хотелось это рассказывать. 

Даже мама ждала от него чего-то, когда говорила про белые стены и журчание фонтанов; со временем Ломион (Маэглин) даже понял, чего. 

_(Теперь этому не сбыться. Не то чтобы он скучал по королевне с острым разумом и золотыми косами, которую не видел никогда. Но иногда он спрашивал себя, по ночам, просыпаясь от смутных пахнущих лесом снов, которых не помнил: приняла ли бы его двоюродная сестра лучше, чем троюродный брат?..)_

Чертежи Келебримбора напоминали рисунки, какие делают витражные мастера: нет, не в том смысле, что в них будто бы недоставало строгости или вкрадывались вольности, допустимые единственно для художников. В этом к Келебримбору невозможно было придраться. 

Нет, дело в легкости, с которой наносила линии его рука — и в том, что эти линии словно только и ждали, когда кто-то добавит к ним свет и цвет: и тогда они оживут. 

Для Ломиона было загадкой: почему Келебримбор позволял ему на это смотреть. 

Некоторые их этих вещей по всему должны были быть секретами, хранимыми, как зеница ока.

Отец строже берег и меньшее.

Что-то сжималось где-то во внутренностях, сгибалось до земли, как больная, выросшая в слишком темном месте сосенка, каждый раз, как кто-то из старших мастеров подходил ближе: вот-вот заметят, узнают, доложат лорду, и что будет тогда с Келебримбором? А с ним?

«Как наказывают у вас за выдачу секретов?» — саднило, точно ранка под языком.

Было и другое, и тоже как заноза: не потребуют ли у него самого выдать всё то, что знает он сам? И хуже того — сам он уже много раз проговаривался в мелочах, в тонкостях и приемах, которым положено было оставаться тайными, только ему, Маэглину — нет, Ломиону — принадлежащими теперь, когда отца не стало.

А может быть, расчет был как раз на это. На то, чтобы что-то узнать взамен. Вот так, с легкостью. 

Но если бы ему, Ломиону, было позволено… 

Он сжал и разжал пальцы в перчатках из темной кожи. Их, как ему сказали, когда-то сделала его мать — быть может, для лорда Куруфина, но тот все равно не носил их. И именно поэтому, должно быть, отдал без сожалений — или, по крайней мере, просто не показав никаких чувств.

_(Это Келебримбор подсказал своему отцу — сделать такой подарок; Ломион не хотел подслушивать в тот раз, но слишком привык вливаться в тени, делаться с ними одним целым)._

— Я так и не ездил никуда больше, — продолжил он, поняв, что замолк слишком надолго; оставалось надеяться, что мать (если и правда слышит) его простит. — Это по-прежнему. Но не думай, я не скучаю. Здесь еще много такого, чего я не знаю, но должен знать. Я не хотел бы опозорить тебя и себя.

_(Мать говорила, вскользь, еще более тихо и неохотно, чем о прямой родне, о двух братьях, которые предали ее — и которых оставила она; о двух, не об одном; но зимой из крепости, лежавшей к северу, сюда не ездил никто._

_Ломион не знал: изменится ли что-то весной.)_

— Вот и всё. Я… — Он набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы закончить. Но слова об этом последнем избегали его, в последний момент выворачиваясь из рук, совсем как рыба в лесном омуте.

Знала ли его мать Келебримбора? Когда он звался на запретном — нет, не так: оставленным для ученых трактатов и официальных писем, — языке: «Тьелперинквар»?

Этому вопросу суждено было остаться без ответа. 

Он прикрыл глаза. 

Так и не договорил то, что хотел сказать — услышал позади шаги, негромкие, уверенные. Узнал их.

Келебримбор всегда подходил к нему без опаски, легким шагом — и непонятно, как получилось, что с таким отцом (у которого сердце сродни стали клинка) ему будто бы вовсе неведом страх, но так оно и есть. 

А еще удивительнее, что и сам Ломион разучился тревожиться на его счет.

Вот и сейчас — не замер, как мог бы, почуяв угрозу, и не вздрогнул, и не переступил ногами, меняя положение тела — хотя почувствовал еще загодя, как он (не брат) заходит чуть сбоку, хотя вполне мог бы — и со спины. 

_(В этом Келебримбор тоже оказался до странности чуток. Иные до сих пор глядели на Ломиона из-под нахмуренных бровей, памятуя, как тот вскидывался стремительно, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, — «как дикий», полз шепот. Или, хуже: «как на врагов».)_

Шаги приблизились, затем стихли вместе с эхом примятой травы. 

— Мне жаль, — проговорил Келебримбор.

— Жаль? Чего?

— Что все так обернулось с твоей матерью. Что нам — отцу — не довелось услышать ее слова. 

— Он стал бы слушать? — спросил Ломион с тенью неожиданной горькой дерзости. 

Келебримбор помедлил, прежде чем отвечать.

— Он... считал, что она предала их. Предала свой народ. Но я не слышал ни от него, ни от дяди, ничего плохого о ней за все эти годы. Они просто молчали.

«Как молчат и сейчас», — подумалось Ломиону. Но этого он уже не сказал.

Ветер негромко проносился над землей, задевая выступающие камни и ероша им волосы, и Келебримбор молчал рядом — не нетерпеливо и не тем молчанием, которым поторапливают. и не тем, с которым ждут ответа. Просто так молчал. Может — вспоминал свою мать, если было что помнить. Может быть, оно и легче было бы — не помнить вовсе.

Он осторожно посмотрел вбок на того, не брата — понять, по лицу прочитать мысли, а тот, должно быть, заметив краем глаза его движение, вдруг ответил на незаданный вопрос — отчего легкое тепло разбежалось там, где ребра сходятся — вспышкой, как по серебряным проволокам в теле механического слуги.

— Мой отец забрал меня от матери, когда я был еще ребенком.

— Ты помнишь ее? Хорошо? — быстро спросил Ломион.

Келебримбор покачал головой.

— Не очень. У нее были светлые волосы — теперь я сказал бы, что как ранние лучи солнца, — и она любила шить. Одна из праздничных накидок отца, которую он до сих пор часто надевает — ее работа.

— Он любит ее? Любил?

— Не знаю. 

Они замолчали вновь. 

Солнце поднялось выше, но теплее как будто не стало: только ярче. 

Но Ломион все равно безотчетно стянул перчатки, заткнул за пояс. Это помогало занять руки; не показывать беспокойства. 

Келебримбор так и стоял с ним рядом, почти плечом к плечу, хотя осторожно избегая прямого соприкосновения; и — запоздало осознал Ломион — поблизости не слышно было лошади, а значит — он здесь не проездом, не мимо. На своих ногах сюда можно прийти, только если захочешь сам. 

— Ты искал меня. — Это был не вопрос. — Зачем-то.

— Искал, — легко признался Келебримбор. — Хотя это было не так уж сложно, по правде. 

Келебримбор _знал_ — рассвело вдруг в нем понимание. 

Ломион никому не говорил, что ходит на погребальную насыпь. Для всех он брал поручения — одно или другое, по мелочи, за что вряд ли взялся бы кто-то еще, так, чтобы исполнившему были благодарны — и не задавали лишних вопросов.

— Искал, потому что хотел спросить. И решить надо загодя, потому что от этого зависит и сопровождение, и время сборов, и, наверное, надо как-то включить это в протокол, — Келебримбор потянул за прядь волос у виска, как часто делал, задумавшись (он не носил сложных кос в переплетении лент и шпилек, как лорд Куруфин; скалывал на затылке заколкой, и только — или повязывал всего одну широкую ленту). 

— Спрашивай. 

— Ломион, ты поедешь со мной к гномам?

Ломион уставился на него, не сразу даже осознав, что повернулся навстречу целиком, всем телом.

— Отец разрешил, — пояснил Келебримбор. — Он говорит: мне понадобится кто-то, кто тоже знает обычаи и язык. У него самого — совет с дядьями. Похоже, двоюродный дед опять недоволен тем, что старший дядя делает на своем участке границы. — Келебримбор пожал плечами. — Я не очень разбираюсь в этом во всём. В военном деле, имею в виду. 

Как же он, всё-таки, легко признавался в подобном. Горечь собралась под языком, никогда не произнесшим бы вслух ничего такого; ничего, что косвенно обозначало слабость.

Ломион глядел на Келебримбора — почти потрясенно, и не верилось, что вот — лорд Куруфин, такой как есть, морозный зимний металл, не ждет и не требует там, где Келебримбору вмешиваться не с руки, и не отнимает из-за этого доверия — там, где тот что-то может.

_(Его отец тоже доверял ему. Доверял, хотя не во всем — он так и не выучился заводить заново механических слуг или приказывать им иначе, чем словесно; доверял, как продолжению самого себя._

_Которое может быть отброшено или вычеркнуто, если возникнет нужда: точно так же, как было когда-то вызвано к жизни.)_

— Так что? — Келебримбор смотрел настойчиво, прямо, не отводя взгляда; а еще он...

Существовало правило: Ломион не трогает других эльфов. Даже случайно старается не задеть рукой или плечом; не говоря о намеренном прикосновении.

Оттого он не сразу понял: чего хочет от него Келебримбор. 

Ломион моргнул еще раз. Но ничего не поменялось.

Рука без перчатки — и без перстней, в отличие от рук лорда Куруфина; вообще без каких-либо украшений — была протянута ему навстречу. Открытой ладонью с чуть расставленными, расслабленными пальцами.

Келебримбор ждал. 

Ломион глядел на эту ладонь: похожую и одновременно непохожую на его собственные. Отмеченную следами работы в кузнице — точно так же, почти неотличимо; но никогда, должно быть, не повисавшую в воздухе, застыв на полпути, и не сведенную бессильным гневом — наполовину тщась сжаться в кулак, а наполовину — изогнуться когтями. Но никогда — не вцепиться; не ударить; не дотянуться.

_(«Не прикасайся, — отцовское шипение, взгляд темный до черноты. — Только смотри»._

_«Не надо, сынок, — волосы матери, падающие поверх лица, наклон головы, сжатые на груди пальцы; как в ожидании удара. — Плохие воспоминания. Ничего, связанного с тобой. Ты у меня самый лучший»._

_«Не положено, юный хозяин», — механические слуги, уклоняющиеся от любого плавного жеста, а резкий — встречающие раскрытой жёсткой ладонью.)_

Как будто во сне (как будто наблюдал за собой со стороны, словно за одним из тех самых механических слуг) он протянул руку в ответ.

Келебримбор дождался, когда Ломион сам сомкнет пальцы на его ладони, и только тогда вернул пожатие полноценно: крепко и сильно, как кузнец и сын кузнеца.

Ломион сглотнул; сейчас надо было что-то сказать, наверняка, но он не знал — что. 

Так что он просто кивнул. 

Может быть, среди этих нолдор (мастеров и убийц; но разве он сам — не сын мастера и убийцы?..) для него и в самом деле найдется место.

По крайней мере, когда Келебримбор улыбался ему, как сейчас — ярким, сверкающим серебром, — Ломиону хотелось так думать.


End file.
